Joyeux anniversaire!
by Asadal
Summary: La toute première fête d'anniversaire de John Smith. Confettis, gâteau, convives... Tout y est. Puis il reçoit de la part de Rose une cravate. Cadeau décevant? Oui. Et non. Tout dépend de l'emballage... ou de la présentation! BONUS EN LIGNE.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer — Les personnages du Doctor Who appartiennent à la BBC etc… Bah, vous connaissez la chanson.

Personnages — John Smith (Docteur humain), Rose Tyler, agents du Torchwood (ceux du monde parallèle, presque identiques aux originaux)

Avertissement — Quelques allusions et scènes suggérées sur la relation intime entre homme et femme. Rien de choquant, rassurez-vous. Dites donc! Pourquoi j'entends de longs Oooooh déçus?

Rating — M (pour le prochain chapitre, parce que celui-ci est plus un K+ ou un T)

Note de l'auteur — Cela fait un an que John a atterri dans l'Univers parallèle en compagnie de Rose. Ils vivent ensemble, bien sûr, et travaillent tous les deux pour Torchwood. Vous pouvez considérer cette fic comme une suite bonus à "Aime-moi". Enjoy!

* * *

**Joyeux annversaire!**

* * *

«SURPRISE!»

John cligna des yeux, ne comprenant rien à ce qui lui arrivait. Il venait de passer une journée plutôt tranquille, ce qui en langage torchwoodien signifiait: pas de fin du monde, juste quelques Raxacoricophalapatoriens mis hors d'état de nuire. Et il était sur le point d'aller chercher Rose pour rentrer chez eux lorsque Pete lui avait demandé de venir à la salle de conference de toute urgence. Comme le chef du Torchwood n'était pas du genre à employer ce terme pour de la broutille, il avait accouru sans perdre de temps…

…Pour se retrouver couvert de confettis et entouré de ses collègues humains qui lui hurlaient dessus à tue-tête. Surprise? Oui, bien sûr qu'il était surpris. Qui ne le serait pas dans ces circonstances? Mais pourquoi devait-il l'être?

«Happy Birthday to you… Happy Birthday to you…»

Le chant qui s'éleva et qui visiblement lui était destiné le rendit fort perplexe. Ce n'était pas du tout son anniversaire! Parce que s'il faisait correspondre le calendrier gallifréen à celui de la Terre, il était né en… Quoique… Cette date n'était plus la sienne, désormais.

«Happy Birthday, Dr Smith…»

Biologiquement parlant, sa naissance datait du jour de la métacrise, qui avait eu lieu il y a un an de cela… Oh. En fin de compte, c'était bien son anniversaire. Sauf que les Seigneurs du Temps n'avaient pas pour habitude de le célébrer.

«Happy Birthday to you! Yéééé!»

La chanson terminée, Rose s'avança vers lui, portant un gâteau si magnifiquement décoré qu'il ne résista pas à l'envie de plonger son index dans la crème afin de la goûter. Parfum vanille, ni trop gras, ni trop sucré. Absolument dé-li-ci-eux.

Sa compagne lui fit de gros yeux avant de le réprimander à voix basse:

— Docteur!

— Hmmm? marmotta-t-il sans ôter le doigt de la bouche.

— Arrête ça et souffle la bougie.

— Souffler la bougie? Pourquoi?

— Parce que. Allez, sinon tu vas tout gâcher!

Un peu plus et elle se serait mise à taper du pied. S'il n'y avait que cela pour lui faire plaisir. Il obtempéra, provoquant un tonnerre d'applaudissements de la part des convives, ce qui acheva de le désorienter de manière définitive. En quoi éteindre la flamme d'une unique chandelle constituait-il un exploit? Mystère!

— Je serai curieuse de savoir le vœu que vous avez fait, dit timidement Toshiko.

— Quel vœu? Fallait-il en faire un?

Cette réplique lui valut tout un tas de regards étonnés. En posant le gâteau sur l'un des bureaux, Rose soupira intérieurement. Voilà qui alimenterait encore les bruits du couloir qui disaient qu'il n'était pas un terrien, un fait qu'elle s'ingéniait à dissimuler autant que possible. C'était une question de sécurité. Elle ne souhaitait aucunement qu'un illuminé en entende parler et décide que son Docteur ferait un sujet d'expérience intéressant.

— John, proposa Pete en lui tendant une flûte de champagne, un petit discours ne ferait pas de mal.

— Oh oui, Doc! s'enthousiasma Jack. Épatez-nous avec votre verve habituelle!

— Un discours, un discours! renchérit Gwen.

Il leur adressa un sourire rayonnant. Un discours? Naturellement. Pas besoin qu'ils le supplient de faire ce qu'il adorait faire. Finalement, cette fête commençait à lui plaire.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre la parole, Rose lui saisit le bras et y exerça une légère pression.

— Inutile de jouer les orateurs, chuchota-t-elle. Un merci enluminé suffira.

Il fit la moue. Parfois, elle le traitait vraiment comme un enfant! Fais pas ci, fais pas ça… Et puis ça ne voulait rien dire, un merci enluminé. Il se retint pour ne pas lui tirer la langue avant de se lancer.

— Chers amis et collègues… Ou les deux… Il y a un an encore jamais je n'aurais imaginé que je serais là, à fêter un anniversaire, le mien, en compagnie de gens aussi fascinants que vous. Ce qui me fait penser que la vie, c'est comme une boîte de chocolat, on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber… Euh, non, attendez.

Il fit une pause, réfléchit une seconde, puis secoua la tête.

— …Désolé. Ça, c'est du Forest Gump.

— Et c'est reparti pour un tour, s'exaspéra-t-elle. D'abord le Roi Lion, et maintenant Forest Gump. Tu regardes trop la télé, Docteur.

Feignant d'ignorer la remarque de sa compagne, il reprit et gratifia l'assistance d'une palabre de cinq bonnes minutes. Lorsqu'il eut fini, satisfait de lui-même, tous avaient les yeux vitreux, et leurs verres étaient vides depuis une belle lurette.

Avec son tact coutumier, Ianto s'empressa de resservir du champagne à tout le monde, tandis que Jackie se penchait vers sa fille.

— Heureusement que tu l'avais prié de faire court, ironisa-t-elle avant d'ajouter d'un ton plus haut. Et si on passait aux cadeaux? Tenez, c'est de ma part.

Le paquet qu'elle lui fourra dans les mains était emballé dans du papier comportant toutes les couleurs possibles et imaginables… en somme, qui faisait "très Jackie". John défit les noeuds avec une certaine appréhension - avec elle, il fallait s'attendre à tout - et découvrit des chaussures. Du bel ouvrage, sûrement du fait-main. Sauf qu'il y avait un problème. Et de taille.

— Je suppose que je dois vous remercier… fit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Mais je ne crois pas que je pourrais les mettre. Car à moins de rapetisser, je ne vois pas comment je…

— Ce n'est pas pour vous, le coupa-t-elle. C'est pour le bébé.

— Euh… Le bébé?

— Mon futur petit-fils. Ou ma future petite fille. Là dessus, je ne suis pas difficile, vous savez, seulement pressée. Alors si vous pouviez vous dépêcher de vous mettre au travail, tous les deux, je vous en serai infiniment reconnaissante.

Quelques uns étouffèrent un petit rire, les autres regardèrent avec pitié John et Rose qui piquaient un fard. Tous ceux à Torchwood ayant eu l'occasion de se frotter à Mme Tyler reconnaissaient que quand elle avait une idée en tête, elle ne l'avait pas ailleurs. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle allait harceler le couple jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtienne satisfaction… Les pauvres.

— Tu me revaudras ça, maman… lâcha Rose entre ses dents avant de se tourner vers son compagnon. Pour toi, mon Docteur.

Avec tout mon amour, mima-t-elle en silence. Ce fut le coeur battant qu'il prit le paquet qu'elle lui présentait. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui offrait un cadeau, et quel qu'en soit le contenu, il était certain qu'il serait enchanté de… Ah?

C'était une cravate. Une très jolie cravate: d'un rouge amarante, avec de discrètes rayures d'un bleu minuit. N'empêche, cela restait une simple cravate. Pas qu'il aurait voulu avoir quelque chose d'extraordinaire, mais enfin…

— Elle te plaît?

Elle le fixait intensément, avide de son verdict. En croisant son regard, la pointe de déception qu'il avait ressentie fondit comme la neige au soleil. Avoir Rose dans sa vie était le plus grand cadeau qu'il pouvait espérer. Que demander de plus?

— Énormément, répondit-il en déposant un chaste baiser sur sa joue.

— Je sais que tu es déçu, lui murmura-t-elle alors à l'oreille. Mais attends que j'aie refait l'emballage, et nous verrons ce que tu en diras.

Des paroles pour le moins énigmatiques, sur lesquelles il ne put l'interroger plus en avant, les autres le pressant de s'intéresser à leur présent.

Celui de Pete le fit grimacer. Il y avait de quoi. C'était un superbe blaster, avec un viseur laser intégré.

— Vous êtes pourtant au courant de mon opinion sur les armes.

— Que vous les avez en horreur, oui, vous me l'avez répété de cent et une façon différentes. Cependant, avec le travail que nous faisons, je serais plus rassuré si vous en gardiez une sur vous.

— Hors de question que je la porte.

— Oh si, vous la porterez.

— Non.

— Si.

— NON.

— Et si je vous l'ordonnais en tant que votre supérieur hiérarchique?

— Vous voulez vraiment la guerre, hein, Pete?

Les deux hommes se foudroyèrent du regard. Autoritaires chacun à sa manière, il n'était pas rare que leurs volontés se heurtent de plein fouet. Dans ce cas là, les malchanceux qui se trouvaient dans leurs parages préféraient filer ventre à terre, de peur d'être victimes des dommages collatéraux… à l'exception de deux personnes, toutes deux des Tylers.

— Cesse tes enfantillages, menaça la plus âgée, sinon ce soir tu dormiras sur le canapé, mon chéri.

— Continue comme ça, avertit la plus jeune, et tu seras privé de banane pendant une semaine entière, Docteur.

Ce qui mit fin à leurs hostilités.

Puis ce fut au tour du capitaine Harkness, dont le cadeau consistait en une boîte circulaire rose fuchsia, avec une inscription qui emplit John de méfiance.

— Kit de survie pour une soirée romantique? Qu'avez-vous encore inventé, Jack?

— Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous me soupçonniez du pire? geignit l'interpellé.

— Parce que c'est souvent le cas.

John souleva le couvercle avec circonspection. A l'intérieur, il y avait tout un tas d'objets divers et variés dont l'utilité lui échappait, comme…

— Un canard en plastique? Que voulez-vous que je fasse d'un truc pareil? Que je l'emporte dans la baignoire et que je joue avec?

— Ce n'est pas un jouet, rigola le capitaine. Du moins, pas un jouet destiné aux enfants.

— ?

— Appuyez là, pour voir…

C'est ce qu'il fit. Aussitôt le bec de l'animal commença à vibrer.

— …

— Si vous n'avez toujours pas compris, Doc, je me ferai une joie de…

— Ça va! Je crois qu'il a parfaitement saisi!

Rougissant furieusement, Rose arracha presque des mains de son compagnon pétrifié le canard en question et le remit dans la boîte. Avant qu'elle ne rabatte le couvercle, il eut le temps d'apercevoir une paire de menottes, une espèce de ceinture en cuir cloutée, un livre dont le titre débutait par la lettre K, et beaucoup, beaucoup d'autres choses encore…

— Vous avez une étrange, hem, définition du romantisme, Jack… toussota-t-il, les oreilles hésitant entre le pourpre et la garance.

— Vous me remercierez plus tard! fit le capitaine avec un sourire impudent.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne répliqua pas.

Il y eut d'autres cadeaux: banales, moins banales, surprenants. Puis ils découpèrent le gâteau. Le champagne coula à flot, agrémentant rires et conversations.

Beaucoup sollicité au début, lorsque John put reprendre son souffle, il tira la conclusion que plus de la moitié des convives auraient à souffrir de la gueule de bois, demain au réveil. Si les aliens décidaient d'attaquer maintenant, la Terre devrait se passer du Torchwood pour se défendre. Enfin, pas tout-à-fait, puisque lui, il était sobre - plus ou moins - ainsi que Rose qui n'avait presque rien bu… Rose?

Cela faisait un moment qu'il l'avait perdue de vue. Il la chercha hâtivement du regard sans la trouver. Où était-elle?

Quand il interrogea les autres à son sujet, ce fut Gwen qui lui répondit:

— Elle m'a raconté qu'elle était fatiguée, puis elle est partie.

Il en fut abasourdi. Comment ça, partie? Sans lui?

A cet instant, son portable émit le bruit caractéristique qui signalait les textos de sa compagne.

_Reviens à la maison de suite._

Un peu inquiet, il fila sans même prendre la peine de dire au revoir, pensant que la plupart n'étaient pas en état de remarquer son départ. Ce en quoi il se trompait.

Voyant le Dr Smith quitter la fête sans emporter ses cadeaux, Ianto, toujours serviable, se chargea de les ranger dans un coin. Le faisant, il se rendit compte que la cravate offerte par Miss Tyler manquait à l'appel.

Bizarre, songea-t-il, vaguement étonné. Qui irait voler une cravate?

* * *

Note de l'auteur — Suite et fin dans le prochain chapitre, qui sera du rating M. Mais j'aimerais vous prévenir que je fais dans du soft, et non dans de l'explicite torride. Enfin, je crois, je n'en sais rien, c'est le premier M que j'écris. Vous le lirez et jugerez par vous-même!


	2. Chapter 2

Note de l'auteur — Depuis que j'ai posté le premier chapitre, j'ai eu l'occasion d'apercevoir dans une boutique une cravate amarante à rayure bleue… Et elle était horrible! C'est confirmé, je n'ai aucun goût dans le choix des couleurs. Snif…

* * *

**Joyeux anniversaire! — suite et fin**

* * *

Sur le chemin le conduisant à son appartement, John essaya de la joindre à diverses reprises, sans succès, l'amenant à se poser mille questions. Était-elle fâchée contre lui pour une quelconque raison? Il rejeta aussitôt l'idée. Ce n'était pas le genre de sa compagne de partir sous le coup de la colère, c'était plutôt le sien. Elle, elle préférait crever l'abcès sans perdre du temps, se fichant éperdument de l'endroit ou de la situation. Il se rappelait même de la fois où elle lui avait hurlé dessus pour lui reprocher son manque de prudence, et tout ça sous le regard médusé des Atraxis venus détruire la Terre. D'ailleurs, ils s'étaient enfuis dare-dare, comme s'ils craignaient de s'attirer les foudres de l'humaine aux diatribes aussi impressionnantes. Enfin bref.

Arrivé chez lui - chez eux - il entra en utilisant ses clés, avant de marquer un arrêt étonné devant les pétales de rose qui jonchaient le sol. Ils semblaient tracer une voie qui se poursuivait tout le long du couloir.

Si John avait été un humain, il aurait tout de suite compris où elle voulait en venir. Seulement voilà, il ne l'était pas, du moins ne l'était que depuis assez récemment. Les Gallifréens avaient d'autres us et coutumes dans l'art de séduire, et l'effeuillement de fleurs innocentes n'en faisait certainement pas partie. C'est donc en s'interrogeant sur le pourquoi de ce massacre végétal qu'il suivit la piste jusqu'au salon.

— Tu en as mis du temps… Seigneur du Temps.

Son cerveau se bloqua, tel un ordinateur qui aurait fait un bug.

Resplendissante dans sa tenue d'Eve, Rose l'attendait, installée sur le sofa avec la grâce digne d'une Venus de Milo.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la voyait sans vêtements, loin de là, puisqu'ils avaient une vie de couple depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Mais cela s'était toujours passé dans leur lit ou sous la douche, après que les caresses et les mots doux les aient dévêtus de leur pudeur, et non dans ces conditions qui le prenaient totalement au dépourvu. Il crut entendre à nouveau le "Surprise!" auquel il avait eu droit au début de la soirée. Une soirée qui ne faisait que commencer, apparemment.

Au prix d'un effort méritoire, il parvint à remettre son cerveau en marche. Cependant, il avait beau se forcer, ses pensées refusaient obstinément de former un tout cohérent.

— Dis quelque chose, Docteur.

Dire quoi? Que pouvait-il dire?

— Tu es nue, lâcha-t-il assez bêtement.

Un rire amusé accueillit cette remarque.

— Nooon, ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. Essaie encore.

Les doigts fins de la jeune femme lissèrent langoureusement la cravate amarante nouée autour de son cou, en lui adressant un sourire polisson.

— Cette… cette…

Il bégaya, cherchant désespérément le mot qui le fuyait. Démarre, stupide cervelle!

— Cravate? l'aida-t-elle, serviable.

— …Cravate, oui. Elle ne cache pas grand chose de ton anatomie… On peut donc raisonnablement considérer que… tu es nue.

Dieu merci, sa capacité de réflexion - ainsi que celle de la parole - lui revenaient au fur et à mesure que le sang lui montait à la tête. Autrement dit: il était en train de s'empourprer.

— Raisonnablement… fit-elle. Être raisonnable est tellement barbant, parfois.

Décroisant les jambes, elle se leva, nimbée de la lueur onirique des chandelles, seule source de lumière de la pièce.

— Alors, Docteur? Ainsi présentée, la cravate te plaît-elle davantage?

La voyant s'avancer vers lui d'une démarche quasi-féline, il combattit l'aphasie qui tentait à nouveau de reprendre le dessus avant de répondre.

— Elle est absolument fantastique…

Mais moins, beaucoup moins que son emballage, oh ça oui.

Elle se tenait à présent juste devant lui, son nez frôlant presque le sien. Ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes se rapprochèrent des siennes, millimètre par millimètre… avant de s'écarter brusquement. A quoi jouait-elle?

— Chaque chose en son temps, sourit-elle d'un air mutin.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle l'attrapa par la cravate - car lui aussi, il en portait une - et le remorqua jusqu'au canapé où elle le fit s'asseoir. Puis avec un naturel confondant, elle prit place sur ses genoux.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Il avait parlé - non, balbutié - juste pour ne pas perdre pied. Parce qu'il savait pertinemment ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

— Tu ne vois pas? Je te déshabille. Comme cela, nous serons à armes égales.

Ses mains agiles avaient entrepris de le débarrasser de ses vêtements, s'attardant sur chaque noeud, chaque bouton… Une lenteur qu'il finit par trouver insupportable. Mais lorsqu'il voulut y remédier, une petite tape de la part de Rose le dissuada.

— Nous avons toute la nuit devant nous, Docteur. Alors reste tranquille et laisse-moi faire. Sinon…

— Sinon quoi?

— Je m'arrêterai là et tu continueras tout seul.

Devant sa mine déconfite, elle rit silencieusement et poursuivit sa tâche.

Réduit à l'inaction, il dévisagea sa blonde compagne avec une sorte de stupeur. Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais été pudique dans leur intimité, c'était la première fois qu'elle prenait aussi ouvertement l'initiative, lui imposant ses règles à elle. Cela le perturbait, car il n'avait pas pour habitude qu'on lui impose quoi que ce soit.

Ses pensées s'effilochèrent lorsqu'elle posa ses douces lèvres sur son torse dénudé. Minutieusement, consciencieusement, elle se mit à explorer chaque parcelle de sa peau, soumettant à rude épreuve sa résolution de demeurer stoïque. Vouloir endiguer le désir sous des baisers aussi ensorceleurs, c'était comme tenter d'empêcher l'eau de couler vers le bas: un objectif impossible à atteindre, surtout que son corps humain le trahissait malgré lui.

Quand pour la énième fois elle le stoppa dans sa tentative de participer, il émit un gémissement plaintif.

— Puis-je au moins savoir pourquoi tu me tortures ainsi?

— Parce que j'aime ça… Et toi aussi. Ose prétendre le contraire, Docteur, et j'y mets fin à l'instant même.

Menace faite d'une voix incroyablement chaude, vibrante, qui le fit frissonner de la tête au pied, ajoutant à sa détresse.

— Tu es une créature abjecte et cruelle, accusa-t-il.

Et il le pensait réellement.

— Ce n'est que maintenant que tu t'en rends compte? lui susurra-t-elle.

Et de descendre plus bas, toujours plus bas.

Résigné, il ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant aux sensualités qu'elle lui prodiguait pour se concentrer sur une seule chose: réprimer ses propres envies. Celles qui le poussaient à la toucher à son tour, à goûter à sa peau satinée, à mêler son souffle au sien… Ne rien faire, puisque c'est ce que souhaitait Miss Tyler. Un défi extrêmement difficile à relever, voir impossible, avec toutes ces caresses qui lui mettaient les nerfs à vif et lui embrasaient les sens. Il en souffrait presque, car la volupté pouvait s'apparenter aux supplices lorsqu'on vous obligeait à une passivité prolongée.

Une situation qu'il endura jusqu'à ce que - oh, bonheur - elle le renverse sur le canapé et le dépouille du reste de ses habits, gestes annonciateurs d'une prochaine délivrance qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Puis elle grimpa sur lui et se tint aussi immobile qu'un ange de pierre, ses yeux mordorés aussi insondables que ceux d'un sphinx.

Quoi encore? dut-il se retenir de hurler, la frustration commençant à atteindre un niveau inhumain, ou même ingallifréen.

— Docteur… chuchota-t-elle en penchant son buste vers l'avant. A armes égales, tu te souviens?

A armes égales? Était-ce une plaisanterie? Depuis tout-à-l'heure, il était son otage, ni plus ni moins!

— Il faut que tu me déshabilles, lui souffla-t-elle en indiquant le cadeau d'anniversaire toujours noué autour de son cou.

Elle semblait déterminée à ne pas passer à l'étape suivante tant qu'il ne le lui aurait pas enlevé. Alors c'est ce qu'il fit, pour découvrir que défaire un noeud de cravate pouvait être un exercice infiniment compliqué quand on avait des doigts que l'impatience rendait fébriles. Allait-elle lui résister encore longtemps, cette cravate de malheur!

La voyant sourire avec malice, il menaça dans un grommellement.

— Tu ferais bien de te méfier, Rose. Un de ses jours, tu vas devoir subir ma vengeance, et elle sera terrible.

— Des promesses, toujours des promesses… chantonna-t-elle, moqueuse.

Le noeud finit par céder, et la cravate toute chiffonnée atterrit sur le sol, parmi les vêtements en vrac.

Ne nous embarrassons pas de sous-entendus sur ce qui arriva par la suite. Ils firent l'amour. Ou plutôt, elle lui fit l'amour, gardant les rênes qu'elle tenait depuis le début. Tour à tour, elle accélérait avec ardeur, puis ralentissait avec tendresse, contrôlant ainsi la progression du plaisir… qui n'en était que plus intense parce que l'attente avait été si longue.

Emplissant la pièce de leurs respirations saccadées et de leurs balbutiements enfiévrés, ils gravirent ensemble la pente lumineuse vers l'extase, qui n'existait que lorsque désir et sentiment allaient de pair.

Puis Rose fit une expérience étrange.

Le Temps s'étirait. Seconde devenait minute, minute devenait heure. Et chacune d'elles était l'equivalent d'une éternité, qui s'écoulait lentement, à l'image d'un sablier géant qui laissait choir ses grains un par un. Elle ressentait cela dans sa chair, elle ressentait cela dans sa tête, comme si elle venait d'acquérir un sens entièrement nouveau en plus des cinq autres.

Soudain, tout vola en éclat. Rappelée à la réalité par une succession de plaisirs fulgurants, elle connut une chute vertigineuse, celle qu'on ne pouvait pas arrêter, dans un tourbillon de sensations exaltantes qui ne semblaient pas qu'appartenir à elle seule. Car son esprit, son corps… tout ce qui faisait son être était enchaîné à celui de son compagnon, et ils tombaient, tombaient, tombaient… jusqu'à l'atterrissage qui se fit sans douceur, effaçant la frontière entre jouissance et souffrance.

Une immense paix les envahit. Vidée, elle se laissa aller sans force sur le corps du Docteur, de son Docteur, reposant sa tête contre sa poitrine.

— Rose… murmura-t-il en l'entourant de ses bras.

Il ne faisait que prononcer son nom, mais avec une ferveur dans laquelle elle entendait clairement: _je t'aime, je t'aime si fort, toi qui est mon monde, et même si demain l'Univers devait prendre fin, je n'aurai pas de regret parce que je serai avec toi._

— Docteur… chuchota-t-elle, écoutant le battement de son coeur.

Elle se contentait de faire écho à son appel, mais y mettant une émotion qu'il comprenait parfaitement: _je t'aime, et t'aimerai toujours, toi qui est mon âme, et peu importe ce que nous réserve l'avenir, puisque tu es là, avec moi._

En levant la tête, elle le regarda. Un regard qu'il lui rendit avec le sourire. Alors avec tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui, elle pressa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

— Joyeux anniversaire, mon Docteur…

* * *

Note de l'auteur — Alors ceci est normalement la fin, mais je compte ajouter un petit bonus, plus tard. Plus de scène d'amour, mais une conversation entre nos deux tourtereaux sur ce qui s'est passé pendant l'acte (ce truc bizarre que Rose a ressenti) et sur d'autres utilités que pourraient avoir une cravate etc.  
Voilà, voilà! Verdict?


	3. Chapter 3

Note de l'auteur — Vous allez rire, mais j'avais complètement oublié que j'avais promis de poster le bonus de cette fic. Alors le voilà, avec énormément de retard.

* * *

******Joyeux anniversaire! — Bonus**

* * *

Avant, John dédaignait le bain au profit de la douche, trouvant que se prélasser dans de l'eau tiède n'était qu'un gaspillage du temps. Mais ça, c'était avant. Avant Rose.

Depuis qu'elle faisait partie de sa vie, son avis sur la question avait radicalement changé. Un pur délice que d'étreindre le corps délié de celle qu'il aimait, dans la chaleur de la baignoire débordante de mousse parfumée. Elle s'adossait languissamment contre son torse, lui permettant de s'adonner à loisir à ce qu'il considérait comme son plus grand vice et plaisir: passer voluptueusement une éponge sur la peau soyeuse de la jeune femme, et l'entendre soupirer d'aise, jusqu'à ce que l'impatience les gagne tous les deux. S'ensuivaient alors des ébats qui emplissaient la pièce de bulles savonneuses, éclatant joyeusement au rythme de leurs mouvements frénétiques.

Cette fois aussi, John était en train de glisser l'éponge sur l'épaule arrondie de sa compagne, lorsqu'elle l'appela à travers la buée.

— Docteur?

Écartant ses mèches dorées, il l'embrassa sur la nuque pour lui montrer qu'il lui prêtait oreille.

— Quand on faisait l'amour, tout-à-l'heure...

Qu'elle dise plutôt: quand elle lui infligeait ses tortures. De lentes et cruelles tortures... mais oh combien délectables. Il devait l'admettre, il avait savouré chacune d'entre elles.

Allons bon, voilà qu'il devenait maso, maintenant.

— Je... poursuivit-elle, hésitante. Quand tu étais en moi... J'ai senti quelque chose.

Il arqua un de ses sourcils avant de rétorquer sur un ton taquin.

— Je l'espère bien, sinon je serais mortellement offensé.

Elle renversa la tête en arrière pour lui lancer une œillade suggestive.

— T'inquiètes, de ce côté-là, je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Tu dois faire dans les 10 inch... (*)

Le voyant s'empourprer, elle renchérit, espiègle.

— Mais peut-être que je confonds avec la longueur de ton tournevis sonique?

— Rose! s'écria-t-il, scandalisé.

Elle eut un rire en tout point diabolique, avant de reprendre rapidement son sérieux.

— C'était étrange, vraiment. À un moment donné, j'ai eu l'impression que le monde ralentissait autour de moi, un peu comme si...

— ...Comme si le temps s'égrainait? coupa-t-il, comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

— Exactement! s'étonna-t-elle. Comment le sais-tu?

Lâchant l'éponge, il lui enserra la taille et l'attira contre lui. Tendrement. Précieusement. Lorsqu'au bout d'un long silence il consentit enfin à parler, ce fut d'une voix troublée.

— C'est ainsi que les Gallifréens perçoivent le passage du temps. Et je crois que tu en as eu un aperçu.

— Mais c'est...

— Impossible? Presque. La seule explication plausible est que tu as partagé mon sens du temps.

Une pause. Puis il ajouta sur un ton où la stupéfaction se disputait à l'émerveillement.

— Nos esprits, Rose, se sont retrouvés connectés quand nous nous sommes donnés l'un à l'autre.

Cela signifiait qu'il avait abaissé sa défense mentale, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé par le passé... jamais, avec aucun autre, humain ou alien.

Il n'allait certainement pas l'avouer à Rose, ça non. Elle exerçait suffisamment d'ascendant sur lui sans qu'en plus il lui apprenne qu'elle avait réussi à le désarmer totalement, ne serait-ce qu'un bref instant. Son ego le lui interdisait.

Mais c'était sans compter sur la perspicacité de Miss Tyler, qui malgré l'absence de toute capacité psychique, lisait en lui comme d'un livre ouvert.

— Tu t'es laissé surprendre, n'est-ce-pas, mon Docteur?

Il baissa le regard vers le visage auréolé d'or qui lui souriait avec impudence.

— Inutile de vouloir le nier. Je t'ai fait perdre le contrôle, d'où cette connexion entre nous...

La petite effrontée. Si elle voulait jouer à ça...

Dans ses souvenirs remontant à plus de neuf siècles d'existence, il piocha ceux concernant quelques techniques de "danse", qui auraient rendu pantois même quelqu'un comme Jack. Très bien. À son tour de s'amuser au dépends de sa blonde compagne, qui pensait - à tord - pouvoir se moquer de lui impunément.

Il fixa ses lèvres charnues qui en bougeant sans cesse continuaient à chantonner des paroles jubilatoires, avant de les recouvrir brusquement avec les siennes. Le baiser. Un de ces baisers passionnés, interminables, qui mettaient votre coeur en émoi et vous retournaient comme un gant. Lorsqu'il prit fin, Rose était hors d'haleine, les yeux agrandis sous son effet grisant. Ceux de John s'étaient étrécis, jusqu'à n'être que deux fentes, et il affichait un sourire dangereux. On aurait dit un garnement préparant un mauvais coup.

— Tu sais quoi? fit-il.

Il colla la bouche au creux de son oreille pour lui susurrer d'une voix qu'il savait séductrice.

— La prochaine fois, je déciderai de la manière dont tu porteras cette cravate.

L'une des mains qui la retenaient par la hanche commença à remonter le long de son ventre, qui alors fut parcouru d'un frisson...

— En bandeau sur tes beaux yeux, par exemple...

...Tandis que l'autre se dirigeait sournoisement vers le bas, à la recherche de la vallée jalousement gardée par deux jambes croisées.

— Ou pourquoi ne pas l'attacher autour de tes jolis poignets...

Et il poursuivit ainsi, énumérant de multiples façons d'utiliser son cadeau d'anniversaire, dont certaines choquèrent franchement Rose, pendant qu'il jouait de son corps avec virtuosité, tel un musicien avec les cordes d'un luth. Par ses caresses il la fit frémir, vibrer, trembler... jusqu'à ce que l'embrasement des sens atteigne un niveau insupportable.

— Tu es abject et cruel, haleta-t-elle, lui retournant sa propre réplique.

Il rit.

— Je t'avais avertie, pourtant...

D'un geste possessif, il la pressa contre lui, lui arrachant un gémissement.

— ...Que ma vengeance allait être terrible.

Et il prit sa revanche à plusieurs reprises, tout le reste de la nuit. Précisons tout de même que sa victime était plus que consentante.

* * *

******Fin**

* * *

Note de l'auteur — (*) Je suis certaine que les fans de David Tennant ont compris à quoi je fais allusion. Pour les autres, l'acteur a comme surnom David Ten-Inch, que lui a été donné par Billie Piper. Parlait-elle de ses pieds ou... hem, hem. Pour info, 1 inch correspond à 2,54 cm. Alors faites le calcul...

J'ai l'impression que John est OOC dans ce chapitre. Mais j'ai pensé qu'il méritait bien une petite revanche, après ce que Rose lui a fait subir, non?

À part ça, je vous souhaite de passer une bonne fin d'année. Et que l'an 2013 soit celui de... tout ce que vous voudrez!


End file.
